It's only love what matters
by AmazingMiracle
Summary: This fiction is about Harry and Selena. Because Finland is only in 19th series. I hope somebody reads this and likes this!


_This_ _fiction_ _is_ _my first_ _ever and english is not my native language so writing this was really hard to me but I hope somebody likes this! I wrote about Selena and Harry because in Finland we are only in 19th season._

Harry was walking over to department trying to find Selena but he couldn't find her anywhere. Then he saw Charlie and asked him does he know where Selena is.

Harry: Charlie have you seen Selena?

Charlie: Don't you know?

Harry: Know what?

Charlie: Selena was in accident... She is in theater in a very bad condition.

Harry: Oh no no no no... what happend to her? Charlie please tell me! I love Selena and I was gonna tell that to her but I couldn't find her and now she's gonna die...

Charlie: Harry calm down. Selena is in bad condition because somebody stabbed her but Ric Griffin is on theater with her and she is in good hands. I think you should go home you can't work like this Harry.

Harry: I have to go to theater and help Ric to save Selena! I can't lose her!

Charlie: Harry don't do that! If anythink, anything comes up I'll tell you I promise.

Harry: Okay but I'm not gonna go to home! I go to the staff room.

Charlie: Okay.

Harry was on his way to the staff room when he starts to think Selena and he began to cry.

In the theater was really big problem. Ric has collapsed and there was no one who can do Selena's operation. Nurses takes Ric to department to the bed.

Charlie goes to the staff room to say Harry that he needs to operate Selena.

Charlie: Harry! Ric collapses and you have to operate Selena! Now!

Harry gets up from the sofa and starts to run. Selenas life was in Harrys hands now.

After Selena's operation Harry goes to the toilet, crying again. But he wasn't the only person who was in the toilet. In some reason there was Will Mannig too. At first Harry didn't notice him but when he did he was really confused and angry.

Harry: What on earth you are doing here Will?

Will: I'm here for Selena she loves me and I love her.

Harry: But I love her... and I don't think that she loves you after what you did to her with Bex.

Will: She don't love you! She loves me! You have to accept it!

Harry: But how you can know that she loves you?

Will: I just know! I know her better than anyone!

Harry: Okay...

In the meantime Selena starts to wake up with an awful pain.

Selena: Ouch! It... it hurts so... so... much...

Selena press the nurse call button and Tess and Charlie came to the room.

Tess: Hey Selena. What kind of feeling do you have?

Selena: I'm in really awful pain.

Tess: Okay I give you some painkillers.

Selena: Thank you.

Charlie: Harry wants to see you.

Selena: Harry? You can let him in but if Will comes here I don't want him anywhere near to me.

Charlie: Okay. We are not gonna let Will in if you don't want him here.

Selena: Thank you Charlie.

Charlie goes to the staff room because he thinks that Harry would be there. Charlie opens the door and he didn't saw Harry. There was only Abs.

Charlie: Abs, have you seen Harry?

Abs: I saw him when he was going to the toilet about fifteen minutes ago.

Charlie: Okay thank you Abs!

Charlie leaves the staff room before Abs answered him. Charlie runs to the toilet.

Charlie: Harry!

Harry: What? Is it about Selena?

Charlie: Yes.

Harry comes out of the toilet and wiped his eyes and Will comes out of the other toilet.

Charlie: Will, go away.

Will: Why? Selena and I love each others and I am here for her.

Charlie: I'm not gonna let you near to Selena. She don't want to see you. She wants to see Harry.

Will: No! This can't be true! I really love her and now she doesn't wanna see me! There have to be some mix up!

Charlie: No. She said she dont want you near to her and thats it.

Harry: Well can I see Selena now?

Charlie: Yes you can.

Harry: Good.

Will was really really angry.

Charlie and Harry were at the door of Selena's room.

Charlie: You go I stay here.

Harry: Okay. Wish me luck!

Charlie: You don't need that! It's only love what matters!

Harry: I really hope so!

Harry goes to the room and sitting on the chair.

Harry: Selena...

Selena: Harry...

Harry: I was looking for you today... I had something to tell to you... I have wondered very long time how to tell you this...

Selena: okay... I'm scared...

Harry: Selena, don't be.

Selena: How, because I don't know what it's all about?

Harry: I tell you now... I am... I am fall in love with you... I always have been.

Selena: Oh Harry...

Harry: I'm so sorry... you don't need me scrambling in here just right now in you condition and...

Selena raised her head slightly and kissed Harry straight to his lips.

Selena: I feel the same like you... but I can't be with you even if I wanted to...

Harry: Why?

Selena: Because of Will... He said he will hurt the man with whom I would be.

Harry: Oh you... Why you didn't tell me?

Selena: I was too scared... I scared that he will hurt you...

Harry: I go to talk to him and then I come staight back here okay?

Selena: Be careful! I love you!

Harry: I love you too!

Harry went to the toilet where Will was still.

Harry: Will. We need to talk like man to man.

Will: Why?

Harry: Because you are threatened Selena. And I am with Selena now.

Will: You can't be! She is mine! I hate you! I'll hit you!

Harry: Don't you dare!

Will punched Harrys face. Harry fell and hurts himself. Harry lost consciousness.

Will: You got it when you steal MY lady!

Will leaves the toilet.

Charlie: Tess, Do you know where Harry is? Selena has something to tell to him.

Tess: When I talk Selena she said that Harry goes talking to Will.

Charlie: Oh no... I hope Harry is allright and he hasn't do anythink stupid...

Tess: Why Harry would do anythink stupid?

Charlie starts to run yo the toilets because there was mans last argument. When Charlie got to the toilet door he saw somethink horrible.

Charlie: Somebody! Come helping me! Now!

Tess and Abs ran to the toilets door and they saw why Charlie had hurry.

In the meantime Will cames to the Selenas room.

Selena: What on earth you are doing here Will?

Will: You stupid cow! Why did you tell it to this stupid idiot?

Selna: I love that stupid idiot! And that is the last think what he is like! And do you know what, Will? True love is somehting what heartless idiot like you can't feel!

Will: How dare you say something like this to me?

Selena: Because it's all true! Harry is fortunately the most best and caring man in this world an he really loves me!

Will: You mean he was...

Selena: What you did to him?

Will smirks.

Abs, Tess and Charlie took Harry to the bed.

Harry starts to wake up.

In the Selenas room Will starts to come nearer to Selena.

Selena: Will no! Don't come near to me! No!

Will: Why not?

Selena: I don't love you anymore you stupid stupid idiot!

Will: You are not gonna get away with this!

Selena: What you mean? Don't hurt me!

Will comes next to Selena and hit her stomack.

Selena screamed.

Will: That's what you get when you get me angry!

Selena: Ouch!

Will leaves Selena's room.

Selena: Someboby come help me please!

Charlie heard what Selena shouted and he came to the room.

Charlie: Selena? What's wrong?

Selena: It's... It's my stomack... Will was here... He hits my stomack... But I am alright. What he did to Harry? Please tell me!

Charlie: Will hits him so hard that Harry collapses and lost his consciousness and hell of blood. And I need to check you Selena. I don't think that you are alright.

Selena: No! I want see Harry now! I can't lost him! He is the love of my life...

Charlie: Selena I check you first and then I say can you even go anywhere.

Selena: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

Charlie: Selena?

Selenas stomack starts to bleed.

Charlie: Oh no... two of my good friends and collegues are fighting for their lives!

Harry was totally waked up and was asking for Selena.

Harry: I want to see Selena now.

Tess: I'm not sure does Selena want anyone here.

Harry: Why she wouldn't want me there? She said she loved me!

Tess: I really belive she ment that but everything is not okay with her so I don't think you can go.

Harry: Did Will hurt her too?

Tess: Yes.

Harry: I promised I'll be there for her!

Tess: Yes but Harry, Will hurted you too!

Harry: Let me talk to Selena please!

Tess: Okay Okay I'll get you there.

Harry: Thank you.

Harry and Tess was on Selenas rooms door.

Selenas heart has stopped beating.

Harry sees when Charlie rewieves Selena.

Harry: No! This can't be happening!

Selenas heart starts beating again.

Harry and Tess went to the room.

Tess: We leave you too yeah?

Charlie: Yes.

Harry: Selena darling...

Selena: Where's Will?

Harry was very dissapointed. Because he thought Selena wants Will insted of him.

Harry: I don't know. But I just can't understand why you want him back after what he did.

Selena: No Harry no don't be silly. I do not want him back. I am just scared that he comes back...

Harry: I don't let that happen. I love you.

Selena: I love you too.

Harry kissed Selena.

Harry: You can move ro my place is you want.

Selena: That would be lovely! Thank you Harry!

Harry: It's only love what matters! And I really love you!


End file.
